Dental Hygiene is a Must!
by Kendarrr
Summary: Rachel visits the dentist for her bi-yearly cleaning. Little did she know that her dentist is gosh darn sexy and just plain good. With her tools. You know, the probes and stuff. Faberry with smut.


_So, today I visited the dentist. The lady who was cleaning my teeth as great! She cleaned my braces extra well, and me sitting there for at least twenty minutes? I just had to think of a possible Faberry smut. Anyways._

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down on a plush chair in the stark glimmer of the dental office that her dads recommended to her a week ago. The ambient music was grating, so Rachel scavenged the magazine rack for a copy of Broadway, the magazine, or a Playbill. She frowned when there was none, so she settled for a National Geographic instead.<p>

"Rachel?" The receptionist called out, and she looked up from the magazine she was reading. "We're ready for you."

She tucked the magazine back in the rack and followed the lady with the clipboard into a hallway with a series of quarters, each with a dental chair in the room. The receptionist led her to a vacant one, and Rachel was met with a blonde woman with a surgical mask covering her face.

"Here's your new patient," the elderly lady told the blonde woman with a jerk of her head towards Rachel. She turned towards the brunette, smiling a too-white grin. "I'll tell Dr. Howell to check on your teeth in a bit, okay?"

Rachel nodded and took a seat on the dentist chair, eyeing the set of tools on the nearby tray. The sickle probe and the mouth mirror glinted at her with an evil smirk as she scowled at the items. She didn't notice the blonde dental assistant looking at her.

"They're not that bad, you know?" She said suddenly, causing Rachel to jump, bumping her knee against the tray. The tools clattered about and the probes fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel yelped, reaching down to gather the tools, the same time the blonde dental assistant did too, causing their heads to bump. "Oww!"

The dental assistant stood up, the probes in her left hand and her head in the other. She chuckled and dropped the tools on the tray and dumped them in the sink. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Rachel whimpered, still clutching the sore spot on her head. "I'm sorry for being so clumsy."

"No biggie," the dental assistant smiled. "Let me just get a new tray. Just sit tight, okay?"

Rachel nodded and she leaned back against the chair as she watched the blonde leave the small cubicle they shared. In that moment, a tall, dark man with a scruff walked in. His tag read 'Carl Howell'.

"Rachel, huh?" He sucked his teeth and looked about. "What the—where are my tools?"

"Right here doc," the blonde assistant returned with a fresh tray.

"Great! Now," Dr. Howell flicked a switch and the back of the chair began to lean down, taking Rachel with her. "Open wide, dear." He said, holding the mouth mirror to Rachel's lips. She opened her mouth as Dr. Howell hummed softly. "Nice, straight teeth." He dropped the tool back on the tray and he turned to the dental assistant. "Just do some scaling and some polishing, Quinn, and that's pretty much done."

The assistant nodded and Dr. Howell left the two alone once more, closing the door behind him. The blonde woman took a seat on the rolling chair and hovered over Rachel. She snapped on a disposable bib and folded up a tissue.

"Open up for me?" Quinn asked softly, her hazel eyes had Rachel in a captivating stare. Rachel dropped her jaw and Quinn stuffed the tissue against her cheek, along with the suction tube. "I'll just spray down your teeth and scale down the accumulation behind your teeth, okay? It might hurt, but it's not that bad." Rachel nodded. "Right, so I'll start now?"

"Wait," Rachel yelped. "Can you turn off that TV?" She asked, pointing up at the flat screen that repeatedly played an advertisement about Snap-On Smiles. "It's getting in my nerves, you see." Quinn chuckled and nodded. "And honestly, why would I, of all people, want a Hollywood smile when I have a Broadway smile that is infinitely better?"

"I agree," Quinn nodded as she reached for the remote to turn off the thing. "To be honest, I've memorized the darn ad to the point that I can drown it out. How about some music instead?"

"Please," Rachel smiled when the voice of Karen O began to play from the docking station by the desk. "Ooh, the Yeah Yeah Yeahs?"

"Love them," Quinn said before poising the mouth mirror against Rachel's lips. "Right, are you comfy?" Rachel felt her head being gently lifted so that a pillow would be poised between her neck and the hard headrest. She nodded. "I'll begin now, okay?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn leaned forward, her scrubs mere inches from Rachel's face. The soft scent of raspberries filled Rachel's senses as Quinn began the process of cleaning away the more obvious plaque from Rachel's teeth by spraying the brunette's teeth with lukewarm water and scraping away lightly. After covering every tooth and molar, Quinn changed her probe into a sharper one, and began to pick away at Rachel's teeth.

The brunette would wince every now and then, but overall, Quinn was gentle with her movements, obviously worried for her patient. The soothing music helped Rachel forget about the stinging against her gums, but it made her want to sing. Since she can't, she began to tap her fingers against her tummy instead.

"Momma," Quinn hummed. "Just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead."

Rachel's open mouth curved into a smile, redirecting her gaze from the off-white ceiling and into Quinn's eyes.

Big mistake.

Quinn, Rachel thought, was one of those people blessed with gosh darn good looks, starting from the top of their head, and down, down to the tips of her toes. Admittedly, Rachel hasn't seen anything past her nose, as her lips were covered by the surgical mask. Quinn's eyes were hazel and brilliant and so captivating that Rachel had to supress a shiver.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, retracting her probe and wiping the surrounding area of Rachel's lips with the paper bib.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, her voice muffled by the suction hose. "Please keep singing though."

From behind the surgical mask, Quinn's muscle twitched, and that's how Rachel knew she was smiling. "Alright."

Quinn returned to work, continuing the song from where she left off. Rachel listened to Quinn, rather than Freddie Mercury, and she found that Quinn's voice was husky and totally oozed of sexual hypertension. Rachel gulped, feeling an intense heat pooling somewhere in her gut.

The song changed and Quinn stopped singing for a bit. Rachel was grateful, and she allowed herself to calm down by squirming a bit and squeezing her legs together. Unknown to Rachel, Quinn noticed this.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asked, retracting the probe and switching it for the prophy cup to begin applying the polish. "Still good?" Rachel nodded. "Great."

Quinn got back to work, only to start singing along to Sam Sparro. "I want to be next to you, black and gold, black and gold…"

A whimper escaped the back of Rachel's throat, and Quinn had to pull back a bit to make sure that Rachel's tongue wasn't poked too hard or at all. She polished the remaining teeth and pulled the drill from Rachel's mouth, to rinse the remnants away with water. Quinn flicked a switch and the chair began to rise, propping up Rachel into an upright position.

"Go ahead and spit," Quinn ordered as she took off her elastic gloves and she rinsed her hands. "Want some water?" Rachel nodded and she filled a small plastic cup with mint mouthwash and some water and handed it to the brunette who accepted it with a smile.

Quinn watched her slosh the water in her mouth to spit it out into the sink. Rachel winced at the sight of the blood and saliva and mucous that she spat out.

"Gross," Rachel whimpered as she got rid of the remaining mouth wash by swirling it all in her mouth. "Yeah, that's definitely gross." She looked up at Quinn who just pulled off her mask, and Rachel noticed how plump and rosy her lips were. Quinn smiled at Rachel, and the brunette began to admire the straight rows of teeth that the blonde displayed for her.

"Are you ready?"

Innocent question, especially when the one who asked the question was holding a mouth mirror and a small tray that held a pink liquid that smelled of strawberries. But somehow, the huskiness of Quinn's voice, paired with the desperation and heat that was brewing in Rachel's gut since the time Quinn sang Bohemian Rhapsody made the words so… _dirty._

"I—" Rachel hesitated, eyeing the pink paste in Quinn's hand.

"It's just fluoride, Rachel." Quinn snickered. "It won't hurt, I promise."

"It's not that," Rachel muttered but looked back up at Quinn with a wide smile. "Carry on!"

Quinn lifted a brow and Rachel had to physically push herself against the dental chair, if only to manage a centimeter more of a distance between them. Quinn bent down to gently pull Rachel's chin down, making the brunette shivered.

That's when Rachel realized that the dental assistant wasn't wearing her gloves, or her mask.

Rachel gulped when Quinn approached with deliberate slowness. Rachel could feel the pads of her fingertips grazing her cheeks, and the blonde's mellow breathing against her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered shut and the scent of raspberries filled her nostrils. Quinn pushed forward, her lips rubbing lightly against the curve of Rachel's jaw.

"Q-Quinn…" Rachel hissed when Quinn clenched her fingers around thick brown locks, her own hand darting out to grab onto Quinn's blue scrubs.

"Yeah, Rachel?" She husked against Rachel's ear.

"You—" she gulped and opened her eyes slowly, only to have Quinn's eyes in her field of vision. "Please, I just—"

Quinn did not allow her to speak any longer, and instead she bruised Rachel's lips with a steam-filled kiss. There were no initial shyness, just pure tongue and teeth, and Rachel loved it. She pulled at Quinn's shirt, whimpering the blonde's name against her lips. Quinn pulled Rachel's hair up to run her tongue against the ridges of the brunette's neck.

"O-oh…" Rachel groaned when Quinn sucked against the cartilage that connected her neck and her shoulder, leaving a fiery sting against the skin. "Quinn!"

"Shh," Quinn murmured against Rachel's ear while she travelled back to Rachel's lips again. "You can't be too loud, or else we'll get interrupted."

"Oh god," Rachel slammed her eyes shut and pulled Quinn closer to her. The thought of being torn away from the blonde was too horrid a thought. "I don't want—"

"Good," Quinn's fingertips moved lower, pushing the paper bib away from Rachel's chest to tweak an already-hardened nipple. "Tell me if you want to stop at any point, okay?" She whispered against Rachel's lips before unbuttoning the top four buttons of Rachel's top to reveal her breasts, cupped by a lacy emerald green bra. Quinn licked her lips and tugged at the cups to rub her tongue against the nipple.

"Never," Rachel husked, pulling Quinn's face closer to her body. She felt Quinn chuckle against her as the blonde head moved lower and lower until she reached Rachel's short skirt. Quinn ran her hands against the caramel skin of Rachel's thighs, gently caressing the crotch of her panties with every push upwards.

"Quinn please," the brunette mumbled, looking at the dental assistant with a hazy fog in her eye. "Touch me."

The smirk that Quinn used when she looked up at Rachel sent another wave of unrelenting heat through her panties. The blonde lifted up Rachel's skirt to reveal her underwear with an embarrassing patch of moisture. Rachel blushed, only to be set into a more violent flare when Quinn moaned and licked her lips.

"May I…?" Quinn asked, and Rachel bobbed her head up and down violently, and Quinn took the opportunity to push the moist crotch of her panties to the side. "Fuck," Quinn breathed.

Sucking a finger into her mouth, Quinn rubbed her finger against the slit of Rachel's pussy. The brunette whimpered and Quinn pressed down harder, her fingertip bumping against Rachel's protruding clit.

"Ughhh," Rachel gritted out. Quinn separated Rachel's lower lips with one hand and with another; she inserted a finger inside the girl. "Oh fuck, please more Quinn…"

"If you say so," Quinn breathed against her thigh while she inserted another finger. "Good?"

"Y-yes, oh god fucking shittt!" Rachel shrieked as the dental assistant began to thrust. She bucked her hips up to meet thrust per thrust, wanting nothing more to feel Quinn's slender fingers against the walls of her pussy, curling and hitting everything.

"Shh, Rachel." Quinn shushed the girl with a light peck against her lips. "If you're too loud, I'll stop."

"Nnggh—no!" Rachel cried, reaching down to grip Quinn's wrist in place. "I—I'll be quiet!"

Quinn smirked. "Good," she whispered before slamming a third finger inside Rachel's cunt. She watched the expression of the brunette contort into a series of pleasured faces of varied degrees. When Quinn rubbed her palm against Rachel's clit, the brunette's brow furrowed and she bit her lip until a pearl of blood appeared. Quinn leaned down and stuck out her tongue to lap against Rachel's clit, and the brunette thrashed, her knee hitting the tray.

"Easy," Quinn murmured, rubbing the spot where the tray hit the girl while her thrusting was relentless.

"Ohh fuckk," Rachel bucked her hips in time with Quinn's thrusts, her eyes opened to stare at the way Quinn's fingers appeared and disappeared inside of her. "Shit, that's so hot…"

"Yeah?" Quinn leaned forward to suckle Rachel's clit, humming at the musky taste of the girl that just pushed her cunt against her face, rubbing against her cheek. "You're tight, Rachel…"

"Y-yes, Quinn…!" Said blonde groaned when she felt Rachel's muscle convulse and flutter against her fingers, massaging them tightly against one another. "I-I'm gonna come," Rachel clenched her fists around Quinn's shirt so much that her veins became more defined. "O-ohhh god, please don't stop!"

"I won't," Quinn promised before flattening her tongue against Rachel's pussy lips, each flick was in-tune with every thrust of her fingers. "You gonna come for me, Rachel?"

"I—oh!"

"Quinn?" A loud rap against the door ripped Quinn from the sounds that Rachel was making. Broken pieces of her name and curse words muttered under the girl's breath had her feeling warm all over. "You almost done in there? Doc Howell wants you to work on another patient in ten."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Y-yes, I'm almost done."

"Need any help in there?" The assistant behind the door asked, chuckling. "You sound like you're having difficulty, yeah?"

"No, I'm fine!" Quinn called back, looking up at Rachel whose eyes were wide with pleasure and trepidation as Quinn continued her rough thrusts into her pussy. "You have to come for me, Rachel… Come for me now!" She hissed as she curled her fingers up to hit Rachel's g-spot. She reached for Quinn to bury her face against the blonde's shoulder as she felt herself being torn apart.

"You sure?" The assistant asked again, and Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel, her lips parting in a soundless scream. Quinn felt the spasms of Rachel's pussy around her fingers and she can't help but feel her own pussy twitch in the sensation.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up," Quinn replied as she pulled out of Rachel, rearranging her panties and buttoning up her blouse for her. At the sound of retreating footsteps, Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel's lips, swollen from biting down. "You okay?"

"Is zis reel lyf?" Rachel asked, still in a daze from her orgasm. Quinn laughed and kissed her again.

"So cute," the blonde said, shaking her head. "Yes, Rachel. This is real life." She slipped her damp fingers into her mouth, humming at the sweetness that was Rachel's essence. "Mmm."

Rachel's eyes clouded over once more at the sight of Quinn sucking at her fingers that were obviously soaking with _her_ arousal. "I—I feel as if I need to repay you."

Quinn faced her with a grin across her face. "I'm not opposed to that." She said, handing Rachel a bag full of complimentary dental cleaning supplies.

Rachel beamed and stood up, wobbling a bit, as Quinn supported her. "How does later sound?" She asked as Quinn led her to the lobby.

"Brilliant, actually." Quinn said with a wink. "I'll see you later."

Rachel nodded, waving at the receptionist as she walked out the door, but not before hearing Quinn and one of her coworkers speaking.

"You sure took your time cleaning her teeth there, Fabray."

"She asked me to be thorough, that's all."


End file.
